quackerfandomcom-20200213-history
X-Virus
The X-Virus is a newly discovered protozoan disease that is carried within all creatures of Antarctica. Created circa 1000 AD, the X-Virus imberses its host with great power, strength, and velocity, and will change its host's appearance. The X-Virus is so complex, that if under attack, it will rebuild itself and restore the components it thrives on. The fluid in which the X-Virus breeds in derives from many sources of disease, such as Ditto, the infamous I Love U Flu Virus, and roots from the Doom Weed. This fluid encourages inactive X-Virus protozoa to "come alive" and spawn; without this fluid, newborn X-Viruses will remain inactive and will float around in the air harmlessly. The chemicals and components that make up the X-Virus' exclusive breeding fluid are; * Crushed Ditto Root * Doom Weed leaves * Binary Code from the I Love U Flu Virus * Hint of Mayonaise * Fat When activated, the X-Virus will copy its host's DNA, and carry it with the virus to a new entiety, called an "X-Antibody", leaving its original host virus free, creating a new clone. The X-Virus was invented by an evil wraith named Nightmare, who wanted to use it for Antarctic conquest. Description X-Antibodes are generally distinguished by the X in their name, and sometimes an X placed on their body somewhere or a gem (example: Mercury's on his forehead, PogoPunk X's on the front portion of his blue Santa Hat). The X-Antibodies are heavily imbersed with great power, strength, velocity, and intelligence. The X-Virus was not originally considered a threat, more under the lines of perhaps a cure for sick and ill penguins, since when the X-Virus is released outside of the host, not only does it create an X-Antibody of its host, but it also removes a lot of diseases from the infected host's body. In scientific terms, the X-Virus is considered a parasite that latches onto certain components in the body, analyzing their DNA. Due to dark forces controlling the X-Virus, once the X-Virus analyzes the DNA, it begins to manipulate it, creating a clone. Inducing the clone with chemicals that will greatly increase strength, intelligence, and agility, it eventually creates the X-Antibody. However, due to the complex procedure of analyzing DNA, some snippets of DNA are missed by the X-Virus, and it sometimes will create a clone that bears no resemblance to its host whatsoever. Antibodies are incapable of reproducing, and they usually have special abilities that make them more deadly than penguins. Symptoms The X-Virus is infected in all creatures and penguins of the USA, and while none have died from it, since the virus is so complex and unable to understand certain DNA in penguins, the symptoms vary from creature to creature; *Due to this virus being extremely ancient, and unable to adapt to modern technologies and immune systems, the virus creates a duplicate of its host, copying their DNA. The DNA, along with the virus, is transferred to a seperate entiety which takes on the form of their new X-Antibody. When copied, the X-Virus leaves its original carrier. In other words, the X-Antibody is a seperate creature from its original virus-based host. *In most creatures, the X-Virus never activates itself, which means they will never know of it. The way the X-Virus reacts to certain hosts is completely unpredictable, and can act in many different ways. Most commonly, there are five different phases the virus will go through; *'Phase I:' The X-Virus is infected within a host, and takes this time to understand its respiratory system, brain patterns and communications, and how it reacts to certain objects in the host's system. It will usually send out copies of itself to attack specific parts of the host, in order to get an understanding of the host's immune system. *'Phase II:' The X-Virus has now begun to understand its foe. It will begin to slowly decipher the DNA code of its host. The host itself, will feel irritation in its stomach, and if it happens to sneeze, the mucus will be a murky-blue color instead of the normal green color. This phase is when the host usually goes to a doctor's for a quick injection of Ditto. This phase usually initiates within 2-3 days. *'Phase III:' If the patient has been treated with Ditto regularly, this phase will take a year and in some cases beyond to actually reach this stage. If the patient has not been treated with Ditto, the X-Virus will execute Phase III in a matter of days. This phase is when the X-Virus tries to manipulate the DNA to its liking, and the patient will feel a sudden burst of intelligence and strength for a short period of time. *'Phase IV:' The X-Virus will take up to a month to initiate this stage. It is near finishing the last perfections of its hosts' X-Antibody, and will begin to execute the cloning procedure after it has finished. Due to the virus unable to understand certain DNA, the X-Antibody will usually have a different appearance to its relative. *'Phase V:' The final stage, which is executed a few hours after Phase IV, the X-Virus forces its host to either cough or sneeze out the virus, which when released outside the host, it will take on the form of the respective host's X-Antibody. After the X-Antibody has been created, all traces of the X-Virus are removed from the host's system, and the patient is fully cured. Cure There actually was a cure but it was destroyed by Nightmare. Ditto A can slow down the infection. Normally, Ditto A would speed up a viral infection, but due to certain components in the X-Virus, the Ditto A acts against the X-Virus as if it were tapioca pudding (the enzyme that eradicates Ditto A), and attempts to disintergrate it. The X-Virus retaliates against the Ditto A by getting its host cell to produce anti-oxidants, and usually ejects the chemical out of the host's system. However, this attack leaves the X-Virus weakened, and the host will lose somewhat of its powers at a point. How the X-Virus Works WARNING. THE FOLLOWING IS VERY BORING. IT IS FICTIONAL BIOLOGY, EXPLAINING HOW THE X-VIRUS DOES ITS THING. IF YOU COULD CARE LESS, PLEASE SCROLL DOWN. I REPEAT: THIS IS VERY BORING. After Shroomsky X was formed, it volunteered to have its DNA scanned by its original counterpart. Using the biology lessons from his college days, he concluded the following in a very boring thesis. ---- "Since Shroomsky X is an X-Antibody, and because he lended the DNA that led to this groundbreaking discovery, he gets to assign wacky names to the items. "The X-Virus is not actually a virus, but rather a blue protozoan consisting of four cells. Two cells form what look like primitive eyes, one forms the main body, and the final one is more of a mouth or sucker, which shoots proteins to force cell division. More on that later." "Anyway, most creatures carry the X-Virus inside of them, as I did. There is only one X-protozoa per creature, but that is more than enough. X-Viruses are highly sentient, unlike any other protist, capable of limited thought. Most X-Viruses do not activate themselves, but instead travel to the creature's spleen, where they live for the rest of their lives, traveling only to the stomach for an occasional feed on their host's dinner, especially if it is an excessive amount of spaghetti." "Should the X-Virus decide to activate itself, this is where the biology begins. First, the X-Virus heads off to a random cell, preferably a motor neuron, because IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND micrometers long! 914400, to be exact. Some can be a yard long or more!" "As stated, the X-Virus tricks the cell membrane into thinking it is an adrenal hormone. So, from there, it floats through the cytoplasm and sits there." "So, after a while, and if not hit by Ditto, a yellow substance appears around it. When the X-Virus does so, it is called "charging its laser". Though it actually has nothing to do with the beam of concentrated light, my assistant, Shroomsky X, is an X-Antibody, who kindly donated the DNA that led to this groundbreaking discovery. He gets to assign wacky names to the items as such." "It turns out this so-called 'laser' is actually made of a special protein, called 'harkinianase'. The virus starts rotating itself, like a dinoflagellate. It aligns with the host cell's nucleus, and in the following morning, the virus expels a steady stream that fluently sails like a ship. This is called "firing its laser". As the Harkinian stream sails on to the nuclear membrane and breaks through, the nucleus interprets this as a signal to begin mitosis. Anyone who took a biology course in high school can tell you that the first step in cell division is DNA replication. However, immediately after the DNA is copied, the X-Virus shoots another protein, called "kipzenmud tractorase", which acts like a tractor beam, withdrawing the duplicated genetics, chromosome by chromosome, until it has sucked in the full genetic structure... all six feet of it (per chromosome)." "The X-Virus, having consumed the genetics, quickly grows, eventually tearing that one cell apart, where it exits the brain (the dizziness occurs as the synapses realign) and travels to the lungs via cardiovascular system. It settles into the aveolli and processes its parasitic information. The victim starts sneezing and coughing, and the 'X' appears on their body. In the case of Kwiksilver X, the nearly complete virus, having assumed its complete sentience, actually tried to possess Kwiksilver instead of exiting his body as all other Antibodies have done. Poor Kwiksilver would have been compromised had it not been for his puffle!" "At the absolute final phase, the victim will expel the Virus, which takes the form of black, viscous fluid called 'pingaas'. The one protozoa forms millions more in mere seconds, and having cloned the host's DNA, they simultaneously fuse together, and transform into specific cells, such as the brain, heart, eyes, etc. How they appear with clothing on them is beyond me." "The DNA is also different, as an antibody would have the cielingkat virus, which does nothing but give immunities to diseases and confirm it is an X-antibody." "That's how the X-Virus works." ---- Explorer and other science nerds, feel free to add on to this, and if you know an Internet phenomena or two, add that also. Infections A list of all the infected penguins, and their X-Antibodies * Darktan / Darktan X * Professor Shroomsky / Shroomsky X * Kwiksilver / Kwiksilver X * PogoPunk / PogoPunk X * Speeddasher / Speeddasher X * Explorer / Xplorer * Fred / FredX * Chub 777 / Chub667X * Mayor McFlapp / Doctor McXapp * Mabel / Mabel X * Tails6000 / Tails X * Triskelle / TriXelle * Flystar55555 / Xlystar * Penguin Micro / MicroX * Herbert / Herbert P. Bear Xquire * Zapwire / Xapwire * The Leader / The X Leader * The A-Kong / ''A-Kong X * coool31 / xoool31 * Isai Castro/Xsai * Doctor Aye-Que / X-Que * Lone Star, Pesto, Ramble n Jacks, Issacc, and Forester / PufflinatorX * Kur Rising / Kur RisingX * Willy the Penguin / Jelly the PenguinX * EDFan12345 / XFan12345 * Corai / Xorai * Psyche / PsyXhe * Dara / Xara *Flywish / WishFlyx *Mectrixctic/ MectriXctic *Mech Rider/ MeX Rider *12yz12ab/ 12yz12ab X *Director Zenny/ Director Xenny *Z max1/ X max1 *Pipwater/ xipwater *i/ -i *Amigopen/ Xgopen & AmigoX *Iamred777/ Iamred X *Slendar/''Xlendar' *Pengijoker/PengijoXer'' *Mdccapp2/''MdccappX'' *Questisbak/''Questixbak'' *Wave Jones/''Xave Jones'' *Fluffypuffle/''Puffyfluffle X'' *Fooly8/''Fooxy8'' *Cadence/''Cadenx'' *Patrick Tea/''PatriX Tea'' *Peng Guin/''Xeng Guin'' *Goorp/''Xoorp'' *Snow/''SnoX'' *Quackerpingu/'' '' *Wikipenguino45/''Wikipenguino X'' *Penguinpuffdude/''XenguinXuffXude'' *Dude/''Dude X'' *Glob/''GloX'' *Jekyl/''JeXyl'' *Foolz/''Xoolz'' *Syler/''Sylex'' Trivia * Human world experts living in the USA say that some of the X-Virus phases are named after memes (Shoop da Whoop, Pingas, etc.) * Jerky I was the only king to ever exist who was completely immune to the X-Virus (along with every other disease, poison, and virus). Researches have asked for permission to study him, but all requests have so far been denied by the Jerk Penguins. *There are few with the X-Virus that isn't distinguished by an X after their name because there is no other version of them in existence. *The X-Virus, despite its enemy Ditto, contains some components derived in certain types of Ditto. *Surprisingly, very few penguins have the powers. *X-Antibodies may never outnumber the entire population of Antarctica, due to the fact the virus requires a host to create the antibody, and that a few areas located in South Island and the entirety of The Northern Moraine are immune to it. *WishFlyX, Jenni, Jenni X, Agent X, Degeneration X, Xillybob and Sonic Xtreme X can give you X-Virus just by biting you. That was first discovered when WishFlyX bit Winston. * The strangest X-Antibody of all is probably -i, due to the fact that -i wasn't formed out of the pingaas fluid, but was rather summoned by it, and that she is also the X-Antibody of a non-existent entity (i). *The X-Virus is not found in MAI, Auzua Mostafique and Weddell, researchers concluded. It is understood that MAI penguins are not like normal penguins, but the other two countries' populations may have some genes that could help in preventing the virus ultimately. *X max1 is very strange because he transferred himself from Z Max1 to the ZITHIA computer and was formed from there. *X-Antibodies cannot have their own x-Antibodies. They are immune. *Once someone has an X-Antibody they become immune from getting another one. *The Voltix, bat penguins from the X-Dimension, as seen in Club Penguin: The TV Series, can spread the X-Virus. Their form of the X-Virus turns a penguin into one of them (when a penguin is bitten by a voltix), and also causes similar symptoms. This is how Peng Guin becomes affected by the X-Virus. The voltix have the X-Virus in their blood, and they are sometimes called the X-Monsters. A study of the X-Virus was done by taking blood samples from a captured voltix shortly after Peng's recovery. * Xester, the X-Antibody of Tester from RumorTesters, is an odd X-antibody because it spawned from a non-living thing. *SnoX has qualities of a black puffle and a ghost puffle, but mostly black puffle. Snow, his host, was only a white puffle. See Also *Nightmare *USA *R63-Virus Category:Items Category:X-Creatures